


Sleeping With A Killer

by Do_Whatever_You_Want_Im_Super_Dead



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Murder, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, F/M, Knifeplay, multiple actually, oc gets killed by Afton, take a guess who she becomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_Whatever_You_Want_Im_Super_Dead/pseuds/Do_Whatever_You_Want_Im_Super_Dead
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to happen. Not the first time. But after that first time, it became a drug – one I couldn’t get enough of. When the time came to let go, I wasn’t sure I could. Could I truly give up something so sick and twisted, yet gave me the biggest high I ever had? Tagged Explicit for dubcon, lots of sex, and mentions of child murder (although this is a FNAF fic with William Afton, the last part is kind of expected).
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Sleeping With A Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: This is my second FNAF fanfic that I’m publishing, though it isn’t the second that I started. The other ones are more for personal reference for TikTok videos, and this one was purely because I didn’t see something quite like this out in the world and decided to take it upon myself to write it. Honestly had more fun than I thought I would. Finished the whole thing in about 2 hours – record time, tbh.  
> Anyway, you all know how fucked this is, so please leave a review and tell me what you think!

I first met William Afton on opening day at Fredbear’s Family Diner in 1978. I was 24 and looking for a job since I had just graduated from college and wanted to strike out on my own, and I had noticed that there was a “Help Wanted” sign on the front window of the place. I went in and noticed that the only four people working there were the two owners and two employees who either greeted or served food. I immediately asked for a job application and filled it out while eating some pizza from there, which I had to admit was very delicious. Once I filled it out, I handed it to a man in a purple security guard uniform, who immediately looked it over and asked me to step into his office for a moment for an interview. It went well, and I got a job as an entertainer. My duty would be to both wear and maintain the Fredbear animatronic suit that stood on the stage on the north side of the dining area, entertaining guests and keeping the suit in good condition. He even trained me on how to do it, since it was something of his own design and his partner’s build.

That was when he introduced himself to me, and I have to admit that I thought he was very handsome, even when I first met him. He was head of security but doubled as an entertainer for the diner, wearing the Spring Bonnie animatronic suit. Being an entertainer meant that I had to work long hours wearing the suit or doing maintenance on it, but the pay was good enough with the hours that I worked that I was able to buy a house within six months of having started there. Everyone there insisted on throwing me a housewarming party the Sunday after I moved in, and they all came over with gifts and brought their families along, too.

That was when I learned that William was a father to two boys with another child on the way. While that crushed my dream at the time of asking him out if I ever had to leave the job, I still got along with them well. I actually recognized all of the kids, who frequently came to the diner since their fathers worked there. The two Afton kids didn’t get along too well, since the older one liked to torment and terrify the younger Afton, while their friend, the daughter of Henry Emily, would always defend the younger boy. I always admired her protective spirit, but couldn’t relate to any of them. I was an only child myself, but that really meant that I just tended to spend more time alone and reading whatever I could.

In 1980, Henry and William had enough money to establish another location for their franchise in a different part of town: Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. This one had four new animatronics that couldn’t be worn (apparently they were difficult to make and these happened to be easier to maintain and build) and had a different mechanical system, so I wasn’t required to work there, too. I didn’t mind though; William tended to stay over at the Fredbear’s location since it was closer to where he lived, and he could bring the family there easier than he would the other location. He was head of security at both locations, but he had enough money to hire security guards for both locations so he could focus a little more on being an entertainer with me. We worked for hours on our bits together, since he was Spring Bonnie and I was Fredbear. We’d even help each other put the costumes on before the curtains opened. I saw the springlock scars from a previous accident quite a few times, but I never really asked him about it. He explained that it was from an accident and reiterated how important it was to follow the guidelines for the suits, since he didn’t want me having the same kind of accident in my suit, whether it was during a performance or behind the scenes. I simply nodded at the time and thought nothing more of it.

Then 1983 came. It was a stormy October day, and the feeling of spookiness was in the air. Fredbear’s had a birthday party that day, but as it was my day off, I would’ve not gone at all if not for one thing: I forgot my wallet in my employee locker at work. I headed over there late that night since I didn’t really need it except for grocery shopping (which was my goal for the day that couldn’t be done since I had forgotten that I’d left it). I went in and out through the back door, since that was the employee access. I got in just fine, no problems, albeit a little wet due to the rain.

It was when I went back outside when things started going south. I heard the cut-off cry of Henry’s girl, and I immediately looked in that direction to see William standing over her dead body, bloody knife in hand and a wild look in his eye. I wasn’t sure what I was feeling, as it was a mix of feelings that were confusing to me. On the one hand, I had just witnessed William murdering an innocent child. I should’ve turned him in to the police the second I saw it happen. On the other hand, the way he looked set off a spark in my belly I had never before felt in my life, not even with him before, not even with other men my age.

He looked at me and noticed that I was looking at him, every emotion I was feeling spread across my face as I looked at the scene. He approached me, the wild look still in his eyes as he approached me, not rushing to grab me, but ambling along as if we were walking in to work together before a shift. I don’t know why, but somehow my legs were frozen in place, my eyes stuck to his form as he walked closer and closer until finally he was so close, he could easily pin me against the wall. He put his free hand beside me on the wall, knife still in his other hand. I wasn’t sure if I was more terrified or something else.

“Well, well, well… looks like I have a witness here,” he said, his voice tinged with a darkness I had only heard in movies before, from villains who knew that they had their hostages captured. I suppose that was the situation here. “What to do with you… what to do….”

It was all I could do to not break down right there. All I could say was “Please don’t kill me,” in a high-pitched voice, betraying my fear and other emotions more than my body language already did. “Please, Mr. Afton… please don’t kill me….”

He gave a chuckle. “I like it when you beg for me, Susan. And you know what? I like you. I’ve grown quite fond of you since we first met. So I’ll offer you a deal. If I let you go alive, you can’t tell anyone about what you just saw tonight… and you owe me a favor. If you tell anyone,” he held the knife up to my throat, the edge of the blade barely pushing against my skin, causing me to gulp in reaction, “well, I think it’s obvious what would happen if you did that. Do we have a deal?” I nodded, afraid to speak, what with the knife against my throat and all. He seemed to notice something in my eyes as I looked up at him (he stood taller than me by just a few inches, but in that moment he seemed like a giant). “Well, this wasn’t something I expected to see from you tonight – or ever, for that matter. You’re always such a good girl at work and around town, but who knew that you were aroused by _this_ …?” He pushed the knife harder against my throat and pushed himself further on my body, making me let out a gasp that nearly sounded like a whimper. I could feel something hard pressing near my crotch, and somehow, instinct drove me to grind it just enough to feel something – and to make him give out a slight gasp. “Oh, I should’ve known… Of course you couldn’t ever let people know you were into this. Fuck, you’d be an outcast, and what would become of you? How about this, then? For our little deal?” He dragged the flat of the knife down my throat until it hit the collar of my shirt, making me shiver. “Since we’re both feeling a little… bothered… we take care of that? For your favor to me. Then we both get something out of this whole mess. And in return, you never tell anyone of what happened here tonight. Deal? And I want to hear you say it.” He removed the knife from my throat for a moment so I could get the courage to speak.

“Y-yes, sir,” I replied after a moment to catch a breath I didn’t know that I was holding. “We have a deal.”

His smile seemed to grow as he began to run the flat of the knife over my clothes, then took his hand off the wall so he could push up the fabric of my shirt that I was wearing that day to reveal the bra that I happened to be wearing (a pink, lacy bra that was comfortable but not exactly wearable under the suit so I wore it on my days off). He let out a whistle as he revealed my body to him.

“Damn… I knew you looked good, but like this… terrified and aroused all at once… you’re absolutely _sexy_ , Sarah,” he commented, running the blunt end of the knife over my exposed torso, causing me to gasp and whine with shock at the chill of the blade and the feeling – arousal, I reminded myself – that rose with every movement of the knife on my body. “Although… you are so damn responsive… don’t worry, Sarah, I’ll take good care of you.” I wasn’t sure if that sentence was supposed to be reassuring, though I decided to take it as that. “How about you take off my pants? See what’s waiting in there for you.”

Almost instinctively, I did as he asked, unbuckling his uniform and pulling the pants down just enough for his penis to pop out of his pants, mostly hard and standing at attention. I had never seen one outside of a health class picture, so I couldn’t help but stare as it throbbed and moved, almost with a mind of its own.

“Like what you see, Sarah?” William asked, and I nearly jumped from surprise; his face was now close enough to mine that he would only have to lean forward just a little more for a kiss. “I bet you’ve never seen one before, have you? Go ahead, you can touch it; I’m just _dying_ to feel your hand stroking me…”

I got what he was telling me, and I immediately brought my hand from where it was resting in his pants to his length, stroking the wetness from the rain all around us into it, and he moaned deeply, telling me to keep going and that I was doing such a good job. Something about that kept me going, and I didn’t stop until he brought a hand down and held my wrist.

“That’s enough. Now…” he started unbuttoning my skirt with his hand after letting go of my wrist, “let me feel how wet you are.”

My skirt fell to the ground, immediately soaking the bottom half of it due to accumulating rainwater, and he pushed my panties aside to feel at my lips, making me moan into the night air. He pushed the knife to my throat again, making me stop the noise.

“Now, now, we can’t have people hearing you from back here. This is still technically a public place,” he reprimanded me as he kept rubbing me. “Fuck, you’re so wet for me… this really turns you on, doesn’t it?” He leaned forward so that his mouth was almost on top of my ear. “Being teased by an experienced older man? Or is it the fact that you’re aroused by seeing a murderer right after he commits the crime? Oh, my sweet Sarah…”

With that, he began placing careful kisses around my ear before taking the lobe in his teeth and biting, gently pulling his mouth off as I bit my lip to hold back another moan. His kisses crept up my jawline up to my mouth as he kept teasing my lips, and soon his lips were on mine, tongue dancing with mine as he slipped a finger inside of me, causing me to moan into his mouth. He kept me pinned against the wall like that for a few moments, the kiss heated as he kept fingering me, slowly adding more fingers until he had three pumping in and out of me all at once, the knife an ever-present pressure point on my throat.

He finally pulled back enough for us to catch a breath. He took his fingers out and leaned down, grabbing my legs and pulling me up higher against the wall so that we were lined up. He pushed my panties aside again before rubbing the tip of his penis against my lips, looking into my eyes the whole time. His own were still wild, but now they had an extra element of arousal and something predatory in them, like I was a rabbit and he was the fox.

A moment passed before he slowly started pushing inside of me, kissing me to muffle our combined moans, and kept pushing inside until our skins were flush against each other. He pulled back from the kiss for a moment, grinding against me while still inside.

“Fuck… you’re so hot around me… fuck, you’re such a good girl…” he said, his breath a gentle brush against my lips. “Okay, I’m going to start moving now… oh fuck….”

And move he did, shallowly at first, then deeper and harder, increasing the pace fairly quickly so that I was biting my lip again to keep my moans from ripping out of my throat.

“O-oh fuck… I-I’m so close, Sarah… cum for me, okay? Cum around my cock, make me cum…”

It took a moment, but cum I did, and I swear something squirted out of me as he started cumming inside of me, skin flush with mine, only grinding as he rode out the high. We stayed like that for a few moments, then he pulled out and let me go just enough to let me stand on the ground without his support.

“Fuck… was that your first time, Sarah?” he asked, tucking his cock inside his underwear before zipping and buckling his uniform again. I nodded, not really able to speak after that happened. “Well… I certainly wasn’t expecting that to happen. Still… now you have to hold up on your end of the deal. No one knows about this, or else you will suffer the consequences.”

I could only nod, pulling up my now drenched skirt and buckling it again. I’d have to change in the car, it was unwearable now. I could feel the cum leaking out slightly into my panties, though I didn’t mind it too much.

“Good girl. And you know what? Maybe I’ll call you up for another round,” he said, smiling before going back inside through the door.

I could only stand and stare for a moment or two before going back to the car. I had just done something horribly wrong, something disgustingly wrong, yet it felt so right in the moment, and I loved the feeling that I got from it. Was this something I wanted again, especially knowing what I did about him?

Somehow, I decided that the answer was yes.

It went on like that for five more years. Fredbear’s closed due to the death of William’s second kid, and he got me a job as a technician at Freddy Junior’s until it closed. He went on to kill at least 11 more children, and every time, he would call me up, and we’d fuck by the child’s dead body. As fucked up as it was, something about the whole rush got to my mind, and it became almost like a drug. I found myself doing everything he asked, plus a little extra that I wanted to experiment. He really got pleasure out of me sucking him off, and I liked it a lot, too. Time passed, and more restaurants closed and opened, and in the middle of it all was the drug I had from him.

Once it was 1989, though, the last Freddy’s closed, and with it, any more opportunities for William to kill more children in the pizzerias. At that point, I got a job somewhere else in the town, managing to keep everything I knew about him a secret, even when his son moved out of his house and asked me about him. I personally didn’t want to talk about it to anyone, but seeing William’s son almost made the feeling worse. The itch was getting worse, and I needed it to be scratched.

In 1993, it finally came. I got the call pretty late at night, but I was still awake at the time.

“Fazbear’s. Now.”

That’s all I needed to hear. I immediately got dressed enough to look decent outside, then hurried over to the old location. No one had been there in years, so it was pretty broken-down and leaking everywhere. It was stormy that night – a bit deja-vu, in my opinion. He was standing outside the main door, smiling as he saw me come out of the car and immediately walked over to him.

“Good girl. Come on in. I know you’ve got that itch that needs scratched,” he said, opening the door and letting me go in first.

Once we were both inside, he led me to the safe room before pushing me against the wall again, consuming my mouth with ravenous kisses that I returned with equal eagerness. Seemed like we both had that itch to scratch. Clothes were quickly taken off, and my hands gently went over the old springlock scars on his body once we had both stripped. We both clawed at each other like we’d never be able to see each other again – though, to be honest, looking back, it was, in a way.

I quickly went first to kneeling before him, sucking and slurping at his cock as his hand went through my hair, suddenly fisting it and fucking my mouth at a pace I was never able to match on my own. It wasn’t long before he took me off of his cock and went down, licking and sucking at my pussy and clit and making me moan and whimper as loud as I could. It helped to not have to worry about other people around, in my opinion, but at the time, all I could think of was the pure pleasure that he was giving me. He soon unlatched himself, though, and quickly positioned us both so that I was on my hands and knees while he was behind me. He didn’t give any warning before pushing his cock into me, fucking me hard and fast, the sound of skin clapping echoing throughout the empty building. The whole time, he kept saying the dirtiest things, how much he’d missed fucking me, how much he’d wanted to throw me around like he used to, how much he wanted to take me completely. All I could say in return was to tell him to take me, to make me his bitch, to empty his seed inside me. I think we both came at least twice, though the memories start to get fuzzy from there.

All I remember what happened after that was that he took that knife, and he said, “I’m going to die tonight, and I know you aren’t able to live on without this feeling, without this pleasure. So I’m taking you with me.”

I remember a blooming pain from my throat, and all I could see was five white figures with black eyes and tears chasing William into the old Spring Bonnie suit, and I remember seeing the springlocks fail. I don’t remember anything after that.

At least, not before I somehow woke up as a ballerina, standing on the tips of my toes with eyes closed and arms raised above my head.


End file.
